


Happy Birthday

by GrimmjowsBat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Post-War, auror!Harry, healer!Draco
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 02:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7202384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimmjowsBat/pseuds/GrimmjowsBat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry, Draco und ein Geburtstagsgeschenk</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday

Happy Birthday

 

Draco unterhielt sich gerade mit Blaise, als er Pansy nach sich rufen hörte. Er entschuldigte sich bei Blaise und drehte sich zu seiner besten Freundin um. Diese winkte ihn jedoch nur mit einem breiten Grinsen zu sich und schickte ihn zur Haustür. Stirnrunzelnd betrat der Blonde die Eingangshalle und schritt auf die Haustür zu, nur um wenige Schritte später beinahe zu erstarren. Denn niemand anderes als Harry Potter stand im Türrahmen. 

„Potter? Was machst du denn hier?“ 

Harry warf ihm ein freches Grinsen zu, das Dracos Herz höher schlagen ließ. 

„Du hast heute Geburtstag oder nicht? Und weil wir uns durch die Arbeit in letzter Zeit ganz gut verstanden haben, dachte ich mir, ich schaue kurz mal vorbei. Immerhin hast du mich nach den letzten Einsätzen mehr oder weniger wieder zusammengeflickt ohne einen blöden Spruch. Ich bin eben erst von einem Einsatz zurück, sonst wäre ich schon früher gekommen. Also: Happy Birthday.“ 

Der Blonde blinkte irritiert. 

„Du…weißt wann ich Geburtstag habe?“ 

„Wir waren in einem Jahrgang, schon vergessen? Da ist es schwer sowas nicht mitzubekommen.“ 

Draco wollte sich innerlich eine runterhauen. Wie hatte er das vergessen können? 

„Du siehst ziemlich erschöpft aus. Willst du trotzdem reinkommen?“ 

Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Danke für die Einladung, aber ich muss leider ablehnen. Ich bin völlig verdreckt und durchgeschwitzt. Ich will nur noch unter die Dusche und dann ins Bett.“ 

Draco konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich leichte Enttäuschung in ihm breit machte, doch er konnte Harry verstehen. Seine Klamotten waren voller getrocknetem Matsch und teilweise zerrissen. Auch konnte er stellenweise getrocknetes Blut erkennen. 

„Ist das Blut von dir?“, fragte er halb besorgt. Er war Heiler und hörte wohl scheinbar nicht mal nach Feierabend auf einer zu sein. Doch Harry schüttelte den Kopf. 

„Nein, diesmal nicht. Aber bevor ich es vergesse, hier das ist für dich.“ Er hielt dem Blonden eine grüne, verzierte Papiertüte hin. Etwas klimperte darin. 

„Für mich? Das wäre aber wirklich nicht nötig gewesen.“ Sein Herz klopfte immer schneller. 

„Ich hab es vor einigen Tagen in einem Schaufenster gesehen und musste an dich denken. Ich hoffe es gefällt dir. Ich mach mich dann mal wieder auf den Heimweg.“ 

Draco nickte perplex. 

„Danke…Harry. Vielleicht laufen wir uns ja morgen im Ministerium über den Weg.“ 

Harry nickte und marschierte dann die Auffahrt wieder hinunter, ehe er dissapparierte. 

Draco kehrte mit dem Geschenk auf die Party zurück. Einige warfen ihm belustigte Blicke zu. Pansy kam sofort zu ihm. 

„Was wollte Potter?“, fragte sie neugierig und Draco grinste leicht, während er die Tüte hochhielt. 

„Er… hat mir gratuliert. Und mir sogar ein Geschenk besorgt, Pans…“ 

Draco fühlte sich als würde er gleich hyperventilieren. Pansy grinste breit. 

„Hab doch gesagt, er steht auf dich. Wenn du wüsstest wie er dich manchmal auf dem Flur ansieht… ohmannohmann… Willst du es nicht aufmachen?“ 

„Doch… nachher in meinem Zimmer.“

Pansy schnaufte beleidigt. 

Doch bereits eine halbe Stunde später verabschiedeten sich die Gäste und Draco zog sich in sein Schlafzimmer zurück. Wenig später hörte er wie Pansy die Treppe hochkam. Sie wünschte ihm eine gute Nacht und verschwand dann in ihr Zimmer. Neugierig hob er Harrys Geschenk auf das Bett. Ein seltsames Gefühl stieg in ihm auf. Doch es war keineswegs unangenehm. Er löste die Klebestreifen, die die Tüte oben zusammenhielten und schaute hinein. Das erste was ihm auffiel, war die Flasche, also hob er sie heraus. 

Er staunte nicht schlecht, als er eine sehr alte, sehr teure Flasche Feuerwhisky in der Hand hielt. Vorsichtig stellte er sie auf seinen Nachtisch. Dann hob er das kleine, unscheinbare Päckchen aus der Tüte. Es war in silbernes Papier gewickelt. Vorsichtig packte Draco es aus. Das Samtkästchen das sich darunter verbarg, schien förmlich in seiner Hand zu vibrieren. Vorsichtig öffnete er es- und traute kaum seinen Augen. 

In dem Kästchen befand sich die schönste Kette die Draco je zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. Sie war aus feinem Silber und der Anhänger war geformt wie ein Drache. Das Auge bildete ein kleiner Saphir. Doch das war noch nicht alles. Als Draco die Kette herausnahm, konnte er die starke Magie die sie umgab förmlich spüren. Seine Finger kribbelten, doch er spürte deutlich, dass von der Kette keine Gefahr ausging. Im Gegenteil. Sie wirkte beruhigend und seltsam vertraut. Gerade als er die Kette anlegen wollte, fiel ihm der kleine Zettel ins Auge. Er nahm ihn in die Hand und stellte fest, dass er in ordentlicher Schrift beschriftet war. 

Ich nehme an du hast mein Geschenk inzwischen aufgemacht. Ich hoffe die Kette gefällt dir. Sicher ist dir auch aufgefallen, dass sie verzaubert ist. Aber du kannst sie gefahrlos anziehen. Die Kette speichert Magie. Ich habe sie mit einigen Schutz-und Heilzaubern versehen. Ich hoffe das war ok. – Harry

Draco staunte nicht schlecht. Er legte die Kette um seinen Hals und spürte, dass sie leicht warm wurde. Ein seltsames Gefühl überkam ihn. Er legte das Samtkästchen auf den Nachtisch und knipste das Licht aus. Dann kuschelte er sich mit nacktem Oberkörper in seine Kissen und schloss die Augen. Zum ersten Mal seit Ende des Krieges fühlte er sich vollkommen sicher und beschützt. Auch hatte er das Gefühl, dass er in dieser Nacht keine Alpträume haben würde. Er schloss die Augen und schlief bereits wenig später friedlich ein. Doch natürlich schütze ihn die Kette nicht vor allen Träumen. Doch waren es keine Träume von Krieg, Gewalt und Tod die ihn in jener Nacht heimsuchten. 

Stattdessen wanderten samtig- weiche Lippen über seinen Nacken, seine Brust und immer weiter hinunter, während große, warme Hände mit seinen Haaren spielten, ehe auch diese in weit tiefergelegenere Regionen wanderten. Dracos Wangen waren gerötet und sein Atem ging schnell und stoßweise. Eine dunkle, rauchige Stimme sagte etwas zu ihm, doch bevor er die Stimme erkennen oder zuordnen konnte, wachte er auf. Und das mit einem nicht gerade kleinen Problem zwischen den Beinen. Nicht zum ersten Mal verfluchte er seinen Muggelwecker. Mit einem leisen Murren schlurfte er zu seinem Schrank und suchte sich frische Klamotten zusammen. Dann ging er in das angrenzende Bad um zu duschen- kalt, um sein Problem zu beseitigen. 

Nachdem er sich schließlich angezogen hatte, wach war er immer noch nicht ganz, schlurfte er nach unten in die Küche. Pansy hatte bereits Kaffee gekocht und war dabei Frühstück zu machen. Als sie sich zu ihm umdrehte um ihm einen guten Morgen zu wünschen, erstarrte sie. 

„Pansy? Alles ok? Du…“

„Wo hast du diese wunderschöne Kette her?“ 

Draco errötete leicht. 

„Uhm… Von Harry. Zusammen mit einer uralten, superteuren Flasche Feuerwhisky.“

Pansy klappte der Mund auf.

„Wow… Und jetzt sag mir noch mal, dass er nicht völlig in dich verschossen ist. Mal im Ernst Dray. Die Kette sieht aus, als hätte sie ein Vermögen gekostet.“ 

Draco errötete bei ihren Worten nur noch mehr. 

„Meinst…Meinst du wirklich?“ 

„Ich meine schon seit 6 Jahren Dray. Aber du hörst ja nicht auf mich.“

Der Blonde schnaubte leicht und setzte sich an den Tisch. Pansy ließ das Thema schließlich fallen und reichte ihm einen Teller mir Rührei und Toast. Draco bedankte sich. Nach dem Frühstück gingen sie noch schnell Zähneputzen und flohten dann ins Ministerium. 

Den ganzen Vormittag hoffte Draco darauf, Harry zufällig auf einem der Gänge zu treffen, doch scheinbar hatte dieser einen Außentermin. Erst als er Feierabend machen wollte und bereits auf dem Weg zu den Kamine war, um nach Hause zu flohen, stolperte er wortwörtlich in Harry hinein. 

„Oh Shit! Tut mir leid. Ich sollte wirklich mal aufpassen wo ich hin…“ Harry verstummte und starrte Draco an. 

Der Blonde legte fragend den Kopf schief. 

„Ist was? Hab ich was im Gesicht?“ 

Harry lachte leise. „Nein. Dein Gesicht ist so hübsch wie immer. Aber die Kette scheint dir zu gefallen.“ 

Erst Sekunden später fiel Harry auf, was er eben gesagt hatte. 

Draco war bereits rot bis unter zum Haaransatz. 

„Du…du findest mein…mein Gesicht hübsch? Und ja. Mir gefällt die Kette sogar sehr.“ 

Harry grinste frech. „Hab ich schon immer. Das freut mich. Hast du schon Schluss für heute?“ 

Draco glaubte sein Herz würde gleich zerspringen, aber er nickte leicht. 

„Hmmm. Sag mal hast du Freitagabend schon was vor?“, fragte Harry und lang nur ein klein wenig unsicher dabei. 

Draco zögerte. „Eigentlich nicht. Wieso?“ 

„Ich würde dich gerne zum Essen einladen. Also wenn du Lust hast?“ 

Draco lächelte mit roten Wangen und nickte leicht. 

„Wann hast du Feierabend?“, Harry klang beinahe ungeduldig. 

„Uhm. Um 5. So wie heute.“ 

Harry nickte leicht. 

„Ok. Wollen wir uns dann um 7 am Rizza´s treffen? Kennst du das? Der neue Italiener auf der Muggleseite von London?“ 

Der Blonde nickte leicht. 

„Ok. Ich… freu mich.“ 

Harry grinste breit. „Und ich mich erst.“ 

Dann trat Draco an ihm vorbei und flohte nach Hause. Kaum war er zuhause aus dem Kamin getreten, brüllte er auch schon los.

„PANSYYYYY!“ 

Seine schwarzhaarige beste Freundin kam sofort angerannt. 

„Was ist los?? Ist was passiert? Wieso bist du so rot?“ 

„Harry… Er… will mit mir essen gehen. Am Freitag. Pansy? Ich glaub ich kipp um.“ 

Schwer atmend ließ er sich auf den nächst besten Sessel fallen. Pansy währenddessen bekam sich gar nicht mehr ein. Ein riesen Grinsen prangte auf ihrem Gesicht. 

„Ich hab’s dir doch gesagt, ich hab’s dir doch gesaaaagt!“, sang sie leise vor sich her. Sie freute sich unendlich für ihn. Immerhin sabberte Draco dem Jungen-der-lebte seit dem Tag hinterher, an dem sie sich das erste Mal getroffen hatten. 

Für Draco konnte der Rest der Woche gar nicht schnell genug vorüber gehen. Andererseits war er auch mehr als aufgeregt und nervös. 

Dann war es endlich so weit. Freitag. Draco und Pansy machten an diesem Tag gemeinsam Feierabend. Pansy versprach, ihm etwas zu anziehen raus zu suchen. 

Als Draco aus dem Bad trat lagen die Klamotten bereits auf seinem Bett. Pansy grinste leicht. 

„Ganz ruhig Dray. Es wird schon alles gut werden. Keine Panik. Harry wird dich nicht sitzen lassen oder sonst was.“

„Ich weiß…. Trotzdem bin ich nervös. Ist immerhin mein erstes naja… richtiges Date. Wenn man von den arrangierten mit Astoria mal absieht.“ 

„Ich weiß. Also los, anziehen.“ 

Der Blonde starrte die Klamotten an. 

„Pans…Soll ich wirklich das anziehen? Ich… will ja nicht gleich mit ihm in die Kiste springen.“ 

„Die schwarze Hose betont deine tollen, langen Beine, deine schmalen Hüften und deinen Knackpo. Und das weiße Hemd betont deine… Unschuld. Jawohl. Lass die ersten beiden Knöpfe offen, damit man die Kette sieht. Und lass deine Haare einfach locker in deine Stirn fallen.“ 

Der blonde, 21-jährige nickte und schlüpfte in die Klamotten. Und er musste zugeben, dass er wirklich sehr gut aussah. 

„Oh man… Wenn du nicht schwul wärst und nicht auf Potter stehen würdest… Also ich würde dich nicht von der Bettkante stoßen“, sie grinste ihren besten Freund breit an und scheuchte ihn mit einem Blick auf die Uhr nach unten. 

Dort trank er noch ein Glas Wasser und apparierte dann direkt vor das Lokal, dass Harry vorgeschlagen hatte. 

Der Schwarzhaarige war bereits da und hatte sich lässig an die Wand gelehnt. In der Hand hielt er eine einzige, rote Rose. Als er Draco entdeckte, zauberte sich ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht und er winkte leicht. Draco kam mit roten Wangen auf ihn zu. 

„Schön, dass du hier bist.“ Er reichte Draco die Rose, der sofort noch mehr errötete, sie jedoch mit einem kleinen Lächeln entgegen nahm. 

„Danke für die Einladung, Harry.“ 

Der Schwarzhaarige winkte ab und hielt Draco seinen Arm hin. Während dieser sich bei ihm einharkte erreichten sie die Tür und Harry hielt sie für ihn auf. 

Ein freundlicher Kellner kam sofort auf sie zu. 

„Ein Tisch für 2?“ 

„Ich habe reserviert. Auf Potter.“ 

„Ah. Folgen sie mir bitte.“ 

Der Kellner führte sie zu einem etwas abseits gelegenen Tisch. Auf diesem stand ein goldener Kerzenständer und einige Rosenblätter. Harry zog den Stuhl für Draco zurück und setzte sich ihm dann gegenüber. Einen Moment herrschte Stille zwischen ihnen, doch bald floss das Gespräch zwischen ihnen, als hätten sie nie etwas anderes getan. Harry flirtete unaufhörlich mit ihm und brachte Draco damit mehr als einmal zum erröten. Als sie schließlich beim Nachtisch angekommen waren, griff Harry sanft nach seiner Hand. Draco warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu und Harry rechnete schon damit, dass er sie wegziehen würden. Stattdessen drehte Draco seine Hand und schob seine Finger zwischen Harrys. Der sanfte Kerzenglanz lies Dracos Augen strahlen wie flüssiges Silber. 

„Draco? Ich… Der Abend mit dir war wunderschön. Und ich… will nicht das er schon so früh endet.“ 

Draco verschluckte sich an seinem Mousse au Chocolat und musste heftig husten. 

„Ich… ich auch nicht.“ 

„Würdest du noch mit zu mir kommen? Auf.. einen Kaffee oder Feuerwhisky?“ 

Der Blonde nickte lächelnd, erhoffte sich jedoch innerlich, dass der Abend noch etwas anderes bereithielt. 

Nachdem sie beide aufgegessen hatten, bezahlte Harry, wollte Draco den Preis jedoch nicht wissen lassen. Sie verließen das Restaurant wie sie gekommen waren, Arm in Arm. Auch wenn Harrys Arm diesmal deutlich tiefer lag, als bei ihrer Ankunft. Sie traten unauffällig in eine kleine Seitengasse und Harry apparierte sie beide geradewegs in seinen Flur. Doch er stolperte und so kam es, dass er Draco schließlich gegen die Wand drückte und nur Millimeter vor seinem Gesicht stoppte. Er beugte sich weiter vor und das letzte, dass Draco hörte bevor sich weiche Lippen auf seine pressten, war ein gewispertes `Tut mir leid´. Harrys Handy rutschten von der Wand auf Dracos Wangen, während dieser seine Arme um Harrys Nacken schlang. Als sie sich schweratmend wieder lösten, vergrub Harry sein Gesicht zwischen Dracos Schulter und Kopf. 

„Warum hast du dich entschuldigt?“, fragte Draco leise, die Unsicherheit wieder präsent in seinem Kopf. 

„Ich… hab mir eigentlich vorgenommen wenigstens bis zu unserem 2. Date zu warten, bevor ich über dich ´herfalle´. Ich… will das hier wirklich nicht versauen.“ 

Draco lächelte sanft. 

„Das heißt… Wenn du morgen aufwachst wirst du das hier nicht bereuen? Du wirst mich nicht einfach rausschmeißen wenn ich heute Nacht hier bleiben sollte?“ 

Harry hob den Kopf und starrte ihn aus grasgrünen Augen an. 

„Niemals. Ich würde es niemals bereuen.“ Er schlang seine Arme um Dracos schmale Hüfte und drückte ihn etwas fester an sich. 

Draco spürte deutlich, dass etwas Hartes gegen seinen Bauch drückte und keuchte leise, überrascht auf. Doch er war zu abgelenkt von etwas anderem. Harrys Magie schien sich selbstständig zu machen. Als grünlodernde Aura flackerte sie um die beiden herum. Draco überkam dasselbe, kribbelige Gefühl wie, als er die Kette das erste Mal berührt hatte. 

Harry spürte wie Draco in seinen Armen gerade zu schmolz. Er schmiegte sich an ihn und schnappte sachte nach seinen Lippen. Harry lächelte sanft, während er dem Drängen von Dracos Lippen nachgab. Er ließ seine Hände über Dracos Oberkörper fahren, streichelte über seinen Rücken, hoch über die Schultern, die Arme runter und wieder rauf und dann über seine Brust nach vorn. Gerade als er den ersten Knopf lösen wollte, schob Draco ihn leicht von sich. 

„Du… solltest noch etwas wissen…“ 

Harry hob überrascht den Kopf und legte ihn fragend schief. Seine grünen Augen waren bereits leicht verschleiert und auch an Draco ging das Ganze nicht spurlos vorbei. Auch bei ihm regte sich deutlich etwas. 

„Ich…das ist mein erstes Mal ok… Ich.. Hab noch…nie…“ 

Harry starrte ihn mit großen Augen an. 

„Noch nie? Nicht mal mit.. Aber ich dachte du und Astoria…?“ 

Draco lachte leise. 

„Um Himmels willen. Ich war ein einziges Mal mir ihr aus und das war furchtbar. Sie ist ein furchtbarer Mensch. Viel schlimmer als ich damals in der Schule. Nein… Ich bin noch Jungfrau. Genaugenommen war das sogar mein erster Kuss.“ 

Harry lachte leise. Doch es war nicht spöttisch oder abwertend, nein. Es war ein sanftes, verständnisvolles. 

„Ok.“ Das war alles war er sagte. Und alles was er sagen musste. Sanft griff er unter Dracos Hintern und hob ihn hoch. Der Blonde schlang aus Reflex sofort die Beine um Harrys Hüfte. Ein recht unmännliches Quietschen konnte er sich jedoch nicht verkneifen. 

Und während Harry ihre Lippen erneut zu einem Kuss verband, stieß er mit dem Fuß die Tür zu seinem Schlafzimmer zu. 

 

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞FIN∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

A.d.A: Tut mir leid ihr Lieben : ) Alle die sich auf eine schöne Sex-Scene gefreut haben, müssen sich leider noch ein wenig gedulden : ) Aber versprochen- Ihr werdet eine bekommen! 

 

Disclaimer: 

Wie immer nichts mir. Charaktere gehören der wunderbaren J.K. Rowling. Ich hab mir die beiden nur ausgeliehen und gebe sie nun wieder, halbwegs unbeschadet, zurück. Ich hoffe ihr hattet Spaß beim Lesen : ) 

Und zum Verständnis: 

Der Krieg ist seit ca. 4 Jahren vor. Harry ist Auror und Draco ist der Heiler, der spezifisch für Harrys Auroren Team zuständig ist. Und da Harry nun mal ein ziemlicher Tollpatsch ist, hat Draco öfter mit ihm zu tuen.


End file.
